Faucets with locking safety handles are known. These faucets are installed when it is deemed desirable to reduce the risk of accidental or inadvertent dispensing of liquid such as hot water. In general, faucets with locking safety handles require the user to manipulate a safety mechanism on the handle before the handle is operative to dispense liquid from the faucet. It has been deemed desirable to provide a new safety handle and faucet including same, wherein the safety handle provides for an intuitive and easily operated safety lock, while also providing an effective safety mechanism for reducing risk of accidental dispensing of liquid from the faucet.